Twintail and scarf
by 5urpriseZurprise
Summary: Kageito x Miku. Don't like don't read


There is only dim light on living room in Vocaloid Mansion. There are two people, one with teal hair color and another one is jet-black hair. The teal hair just sighed boringly to the television "Ne, Kageito-kun when will the other come back?" the teal hair spoke to the jet black hair or Kageito "They will come home at 7 p.m. Miku-san" the teal haired girl which is named Miku, Hatsune Miku the Virtual Diva cringed slightly with the flat tone Kageito using, Kageito Shion the derivatives of Kaito Shion. Kaito is themed with white and blue while Kageito is black and white and using this strange mask on the right side of his head that look like grinning mad man. Suddenly, Miku see something impossible. The black scarf on Kageito neck, the tip is forming into hand and picked his drink on the table beside the coach. Miku yelped loudly at this and startled Kageito and his "scarf hand" making them turned back to normal and the drink fall into Kageito clothes. "Oh… I'm really sorry Kageito-kun." Then Miku scrambled to the kitchen to get some dry towel.

Miku come back with dry towel and rubbed it to the stained clothes. Kageito then look slightly disturbed because Miku rubbed kinda to low nearing his crotch "M-Miku-san, I think you r-rub them to low…" Miku snap back from her thought. "O-oh s-s-sorry Kageito-kun." Miku and Kageito blush really red almost like living potato. After awkward silence Miku broke it "Ne, Kageito-kun what's that on your neck?" Miku asked curiously "What do you mean Miku-san?" Kageito asked back, confuse. "That scarf a while ago I see, it have hand and picked up your drink." Miku tell him. Kageito just smile and the scarf move again making Miku startled and fell from the couch she shut her eyes and wait from the impact and it never comes. Opening her eyes she just several centimeter away from Kageito with his scarf holding Miku waist and put her on the first place and drew back to Kageito. Miku just stared in amazement "c-can I touch it?" Miku asked really curious now however Kageito just give her small smile "Sure, Miku-san" Miku while touched the scarf which is very soft and fluffy frowned slightly from the way he call her name "Kageito-kun just drop the suffix and call me Miku, everyone do it and suffix makes me like I'm an old woman" Miku grinning widely and make Kageito blush slightly "O-okay M-miku-sa - I mean Miku" he stated and make Miku blush too. _Nyaaa, his voice is so deep and masculine._ Miku goes into hanyaaan moment for awhile before snapping back and touch his scarf again."By the way, why your scarf have hand while your other brother doesn't have it?" Kageito smiled "It's complicated Miku" he replied and making Miku blush more. Then they chatted about everything from interest to silly thing they do, a lot of them are from Miku. Apparently Kageito have interest to kitten but can't keep it since animal are too scared to go near him.

Miku found Kageito not scary at all as other vocaloid tell her. He is very comfortable companion and his scarf is just too fluffy and cute unlike Kaito scarf which is worn out and slightly sticky from ice cream stain, Kageito scarf is so clean. While Miku busy playing with his scarf, Kageito started to wonder why in the world the virtual diva want to talk to someone like while other vocaloid think of him weird and creepy."Ouch.." Miku squeaked and broke Kageito trance and see what makes the diva squeak. His scarf is holding Miku twintail tightly. Kageito frown and trying to pull his scarf while trying not to hard Miku. Unfortunately, he accidentally pull it to hard causing Miku to stumble to him.

_Owww… what's happening and why my lips feel so soft and moist. _Miku then opened her eyes only to look at Kageito black orbs and their lips touched for a moment they just can't think what was happening until a low whistle is heard. Startled both of them jumped to each side while blushing too. The culprit who was whistling is Akaito and the rest of Vocaloid Mansion residence. The Shion brother just smirking at him while Kaiko, Luka, Rin, and Gumi squealing really loud saying both of them are really cute and Meiko say the worst "if you want go lip locking just do it in your room, sheesh. There's no need to PDA." Miku scrambled to her position and while blushing say "we're not lip locking we just happened to stumble to each other." She exclaimed "sure you are…" said the rest of the residence. Then, all vocaloid there goes into kitchen. While Miku just stay on her place and Kageito blushing really hard. "Well, then I see you at diner Kageito" and pecked his lips then skipped over to the kitchen. Kageito who just stared in shock sees her twintails waving at him without Miku noticed and Kageito scarf just waved back "so that's why you holding his hair." Kageito rolled his eyes and proceed to the kitchen. _Well I guess having a magically-forming-hand-scarf is not too bad._

**Me:** finally, hey guys how do you like it? Is it good? I write this cuz I look on kageito fanfic is not much so I stuck with this, and Miku twintail can move around too just like Kageito scarf. Her hair only move when Miku not notice it.

**Disclaimer:** vocaloids are belong to their rightful owner. The story is mine so please appreciate it. Thank you….


End file.
